swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zabrak
Zabraks were a near-human carnivorous species native to the planet Iridonia. The species had distinctive horns atop their heads and two hearts. Although most male Zabraks lived on Iridonia, some lived on Dathomir under the rule of the Nightsisters. These Zabrak were known as the Nightbrothers and were bred with the Nightsisters. The Nightbrothers usually went under the name "Dathomirian". Zabraks were considered to be proud, self-determined, and even arrogant to some, yet they nevertheless were one of the most independent species in the galaxy. Biology & Appearance Zabrak resembled Humans to some degree, but had a number of significant physical characteristics that set them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these were a series of vestigial horns that crowned the heads of both males and females. These horns grew at puberty in varying patterns and signified that the time of their rite of passage was drawing near. Another of the traits that made Zabrak instantly recognizable were their facial tattoos, which were made up of thin lines received during their rite of passage. These could symbolize many things, including but not limited to family lineage, place of birth, or even a design that reflected their individual personalities. Zabraks were capable of breeding with Humans, and a hybrid sub-species evolved on Dathomir called the Dathomirians, formed from the mating of Nightbrother Zabraks and Nightsister Humans. Personality Zabrak were often seen by most other species as being single-minded, an observation that was not terribly incorrect. This single-minded determination came from the fact that they were a race with a strong sense of self-assuredness, confident that they were able to accomplish any task that they set out to do. However, this did not lead a Zabrak to develop a sense of prideful superiority towards others, though there was often the occasional competition between colonies. This was not seen as a negative, however, for the Zabraks believed that the various experiences of the different colonies only served to add values to the race's overall value to the galaxy. Zabrak were proud, strong, and confident beings. They believed that nothing was truly impossible, and strove to prove skeptics wrong at every turn. Some Zabraks carried themselves with an air of superiority, frequently discussing the achievements of their people with pride that could border on arrogance. As warriors or adventurers, Zabrak tended to be dedicated, intense, and extremely focused. Zabrak from Iridonia were considered to be more war-like than Zabrak from their colony worlds, most likely due to the rugged terrain that made up their home world. As such, they developed a highly physical style of martial arts, which were a requirement for young Zabrak to learn. It was not uncommon for Zabrak from Iridonia to be among the best hand-to-hand fighters and weaponsmiths in the galaxy. Zabrak from colony worlds also shared that drive for excellence, but encouraged their children to express it in other ways. It was thus not surprising to see that the Zabrak met with success in many fields, ranging from medicine to entertainment. Zabrak would commonly take their names from animals native to Iridonia, with many Zabrak families named after the Bukk. Many Zabrak males were named after the Blok, Lok, and Zur. Many Zabrak females were known to take their names from the Triz. History As one of the earliest spacefaring species in the galaxy, the Zabrak played a major role in Galactic affairs. Like the early Humans, the Zabrak established many colonies outside their home system early in their history, such as on the planet Iridia. The Elomin species was believed by some xenoarchaeologists to be descended from Zabrak colonists who settled Elom in the distant past. By the time the Zabrak encountered the Republic, they had a total of eight colonies in five systems. Long ago, the Sith had made contacts with the high council of Iridonia in order to hire the services of their most talented mercenaries. This influence remained with the Zabrak people long after the Sith were thought to be wiped out at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, though it remained more closely associated with the Zabrak of Iridonia than the Zabrak of their colony worlds. In the time following the formation of the Galactic Empire, the natural strong-willed nature of the Zabrak people allowed them to resist Imperial occupation. This defiant spirit continued in the face of various actions that the Empire took against them, including garrisoning all of their worlds, destroying their industrial base, and raising taxes that drove them to near poverty. Following the defeat of the Empire at the Battle of Endor, the Zabrak race united as one and joined the fledgling New Republic, determined to never again be put under the oppression they had suffered during the height of the New Order. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Iridonia/Dathomir Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+1/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/4D PERCEPTION 1D+1/4D STRENGTH 1D+1/4D TECHNICAL 1D+1/4D Special Abilities: Hardiness: Zabrak characters gain a +1D bonus to willpower and stamina skill checks. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 2.1 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species